That's What Family is For
by Twilightisluv
Summary: Our Gizzly Bear Emmett is telling the Story of how E&B meet.fun laughs and big brother protection from Em for his little sis Bella EM POV plus E&B Rated M for a LOT of dang swearing!amd sexuall content [ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: WOW. Okiesthis is going to be a first for me I have played around with writing stuff when I was younger and it sucked lol. My abilities of spelling and throwing in all those nasty punctuations(sp is that right lol) hasn't gotten any better so if I get any response at all on this first chapter I would love to find a beta to help me out lol. I will do the best that I can to make sure one and all can read and understand the story. I have trouble trying to make things clear when writing but if u have any questions just PM me and I will do what I can to explain my little ol mind. Any way. This story is your basic how E&B met but retold by our own teddy bear Emmett. There will be E&B POVSthrough the story that he is telling along with them and everyone else jumping in to correct him on how things "really happened"_ Emmett_will be italic when he is "story telling" when he is "inturupted" the story it self will be in regular form.(as stated before with E&B POVs). I really REALLY hope I made that understandable.??? this story is all human I hope u guys enjoy just please bare with me iam nervous as all get out and this coming from a 30yr just married Twilight addicted**

**onward now to Emmett and and the gang :-)**

**sad but ture I own nothing Twilight related it all belongs to but I guess u can say I do own my very own jasper in my dreams .sigh.....**

**EM POV**

Breath _you can do it just brea__th in and out that's it. He hasn't done anything...yet.. they been together for almost year..arghh! Why is this so hard?"_

_I have been telling this to myself for the past hour and a half. Here I am with my friends pretty much family at this rate. Out celabreting my boy Edwards 25th Birthday at this local bar in town call "Eclipse" Let me introduce my self names Emmett Swan 25yr old football coach for one of the local Seattle High schools here I would gladly tell you the name but for some odd reason it just wont come to me... should have stopped after the third round of shots... my two best buds since we have been in dippers are with us. Us including my baby sister Bella her close friends Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale._

_I have know Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen since... well since FOREVER!.no kidding. We have been through everything together gradurated High schooland College together watch Edward go off to Med school. While Jasper still trys to find out what he wants to do. We tell him to go for his teaching degree in history but will he listen to us . Nooooooo.......but now onto our lovely ladies. I shall start with my sister dear Bella. Twenty-two year old sweet caring danger magnet accident prone aspiring writer._

_Don't get me wrong I love my sister dearly but she really is trouble walking for herself and others around her I should know. Older brother here there has been many a times I had to pick her up and bandage her up when she was younger and drive her to the ER when she got around to spraining ankles and dislocating shoulders. There was this one time and it still buffles me on how the hell she did it. We were at a family picnic and were flinging a Frisbee of all things around she goes down like a sack of bricks ends up twisting her ankle and on her was down busted the crap out of her elbow to. The tricky thing was it was just a flat surface nothing around no twigs rocks uprooted ground nothing I checked I know how my sister is. Like I said still stuns me._

_Glancing back at the bar to see what is taking Jasper so long I see my blond angle coming._

"_Oh here comes my lovely Rosalie"...I can just feel that lazy goofy ass smile come along my face the second she is in view Rosalie is something else let me tell you. The woman is gorges for starters .Long blonde hair with a slight curl. Killer blue eyes and a wicked body But don't let the body fool you the girl is fuckensmart shes in school with Bella going for Engineering . This girl can totally dismantle any car ANY car and put it right back as good as new if not better when she is done._

"_ah! yes she has the munchkin with her. Alice you have to love the girl if you didn't she will just make you. its ture I tell you!.Alice looks all sweet and all that jazz because she has that cute little spiky black hair due that just goes out in all directions and is so short that she had to jump up and down in the threaterwhen she saves us sits .but man that girl can ware you down just by her talking to you. Its like she was in the womb with nothing but red bull... the girl sweats it I think. Bouncing all over the place no stop talking when you or her get started. who would of thought something so tiny can be so annoying."its a talent" she says. Alice here should come with a warning label Rosalie too. You piss them off and lord help if you are a man lord held your little swimmers cause they probably wont be seeing the light of day anytime soon. These girls can pack a punch differently Alice. "Its always the small ones"Remember that._

_Rosalie comes around me and sits down in my lap playing with the back of my neck with one of her hands while the other is holding yet another shot."oh joy!"_

"_Ah. Come on Em babe you know you want it".. man I swear did she just purrr when she said that or is it me?_

"_nah . Think I am good for the night." looking over to what I have been looking at for nearly two hours Edward and my baby sister. Yes I know her name is Bella but I still have that big brother amour on watching her making sure she is okay and that "He" isn't doing anything that she doesn't want him to be doing._

"_OH ! Man ! Em give it a rest really its been nearly a freakin year already" Jasper said as he walked back from the bar with drinks for him and Alice._

_Jasper .. Rosalie twin brother you can sure tell by looking at them both tall as hell both with the same blue eyes and blond hair but with Jasper it went to just below the ears its was straight as it can get with that much kink to it. Almost wiry. While my Rosie is all opinionated and holds nothing back. Jasper is more lay back one smooooth mother fucker I swear the guy relaxes a whole room when he comes in he knows what you are feeling just by talking to you for a few short monument's. Really fuck en odd …._

"_Give it a rest !"hell I been doing better if I do say so myself .I'm no longer joining them on their dates or giving Bella a curfew home by 10 on weekdays 11 by weekends ..that went over really well let me tell ya...."easier said then done Jaz" I said looking over at him._

"_Emmett buddy I wasn't at all like this when u started hinting around withthe "Oh hows Rosalie?...is she still seeing that same jackass....or my personal favorite was when u called after hanging out with Edward and getting your "drink on" as you said " Jas man .! I soooooooo want to sleep with your sister and by sleep I don't mean the snoring kind!"granted I had nightmares for a month after that but Rosalie was acting the same way"_

_I knew what Jasper was getting at he wasn't at all like "this" with Rosie the only thing he said was "please for all the love that is holy please please please keep all sexually contact behind close doors and away from his eyes and ears. But I will admit I like to see how far I could go before he left the room screaming "oh my eyes my eyes!" that is always blast._

_Looking back over and Bella and Edward I could see that they truly did love each other I have never seen Bella more open trusty and honest with anyone besides family Rose and Alice and Edward I will give him credit alawaythe perfect gentleman the guy will do anything just to see he smile and has pretty much became her protector with the slight less head ache he goes into doctor mood._

_Bella dose the same thing they are always there to comfort each no matter what time it is as Edward said "just a phone call away" I remember the first time Edward came rushing in the telling me and Jasper that he just met the woman he was going to married._

**So there you have it. First chapter I am still playing around with the title maybe something along the lines of "That's whats family's for" iam not sure still not sure if this should even be up let me know what u think and if I should keep going .Like I said before spelling and all that grammer is going to be horrible beyond belief lol. So if this turns out to get some good reviews iam soooo going to need a beta. So just hit the little ol green button there **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All right then I taking it as a good sign that I should continue on with this story . I received a couple alerts and was added to favorites so that works for me. This is where we begin the telling of E&B there will be mostly E and EM POV. I will also throw in some B POV also so u can get her side of things :-). I will try to update as much as I can but work tends to suck and I do have a house to clean and sometime a life outside the comp lol. Oh and the dang hubby of mine. But any hoo. Onward to chapter 2 I will take any ideas u throw at me to help me along with this story be it what u guys like or don't like to what should happen next. Thanks lets go!~**

**EPOV**

What the fuck is that!. The whole place is shaking EARTH QUAKE!!!. I leaped out of my comfy ass bed so fast that my feet got tangled up in the sheets and I take a freaking face plant to the floor. Not at all one of my best moments. Iam not the one to fall trip or have any kind of accidents unless my mouth gets away from me.

After the shock of having the hardwood floor met my face. at..... I look up at my bed side table to see it was nearing 7am . I finally remember I live in Settle and earthquakes yea sooo not going to be happening.

I pull myself off from the floor grab the shirt I had on last night that was on a near by chair pulled it over my already never seems to want to corporate head of a quick check with my shorts to make sure nothing "made its way out" during the night and walked out of my room to find the said "earthquake " was Emmett jumping up and down in front of jasper who looked way more awake then I did at this time. Screaming "come on Jas let move it! Her plane lands in 90 minutes!"

Ah! yes I remember Ems "lil" sister is coming back to Washington. She has been staying with their mother and going to school there in Phoenix but had decided to move back here because she found out that the University of Washington had a much better writers program to offer. Plus she told Emmett that she would love to be closer to him and their dad. Saw them only on Christmas and during the summer. Iam really very shocked that I have know Em for nearly 24yrs and I have never ONCE met his sister."Izz" is what he called her and by from what he told me she hated it. From where my family and I always left for Alaska for Christmas and I was never around during any summer of my youth which by the way totally sucked. My parents always had me going to some camp when I was younger music camp baseball , scorer , basketball any kind of sports camp really ,l but did my sister had to go NOOOO.. she got to stay. I will find out the reason though this I swear. but once Hightschool started Em Jas and I would always high tail it out of town so fast u think some one was after us. We went anywhere and everywhere. Fl, . Cal, we even went to Texas once so Jas and his sister Rosalie could visit family. Now my sister Alice and Jasper s sister Rosalie have know "Izz" but they tend to call her B which from what the girls tell me doesn't bother her. Alice and Rose were always telling me how wonderful and smart B was and like me loved classical music .If I didn't know better I would say they were trying to fix me up with someone I never really met.

I barely remember ever really seeing the exclusive "Izz-B' I just have fog memories of the three of us Jas Em and I running the hell through Charlies and Renee's house with her chasing us outside telling us "Boys you have to be quite the baby is asleep" as to where Emmett will pop in with his "yea I am the big bother we all have to quite Izz is trying to sleep" then he would look up at his mom with that shit eating " I got you fooled "smile.

Their parents shorty divorced after Emmett turn five. I do so however remember the day Emmett came running over to our house crying saying that his mom has taken Izz and has move to Phoenix young Emmett was heart broken Even at the young age of five he looked lost I never seen him look like that since then.

Slowly making my way to the kitchen to get some very needed hot caffeine. I heard Jasper.

"hey! Eddie!" Jasper yelled from lending over from the couch so he was looking at me in the kitchen

"first off please don't call me that. You know I can't stand it. It makes me feel like I am damn dog!"Here Eddie come on boy . Good dog!" agh! And second either slap the shit out of Emmett because its to damn early for him to acting like that."

But really who am I kidding its Emmett hes' like an over size three year old.

"So I take it you two are on your way to pick up the one and only great Izz!".I said as I sat down at Jasper and mine kitchen table. Em had his own place right down the hall from us where he and Rosalie lived. If anyone can handle Em its Rose. I really don't see how she dose it.. but she dose so more power to her!.

"you got it lil bro!." Emmett roared man he sounded like a grizzly or something when he dose that shit weird.

"that is whats going on but we have to get going like now! I just wished you wasn't such a big nerd and come with us already. Only you would sign up for summer courses DUDE WHY?!? that is some seriously fucked up shit.!"

"you will be thanking me in the future and you know it" Yes I am taking just a few selected classes this summer just to help me along nothing wrong in that my dad was thrilled with it. But he to wanted me to enjoy my life as much as I can."go out...have fun. Find someone to spend time with Edward it will help you trust me I know"My dad always thought I didn't get out enough I did he saw me through High school grounded me more enough times to count to say the least but now I had to settle in to school get my adult life on track and focus on being the best damn doctor I can be just like he was my dad. I do wish I did have someone there with me on those extremely stress filled days when I think nothing I did was ever going to be enough. My mom stuck with dad through it all his ups and downs his internships and rounds, nights, and early morning calls. She was his rock through everything. Don't get me wrong I have been in many relationships so to speak just none really lasting all that long either I wasn't there emotional or physically for them they said and that is the reason why the few women I dated always said they cheated on me. So after a while I swore off the "dating" and just did what Emmett like to call "the fly by night" random hook up all meaningless nameless sex it did help with the stress I will tell you that.

"you two asshats go have fun I will meet everyone back at your apartment Em as planed around 6 for dinner"

"SWEEET! Alright Jasper let mooooooooove!" he practically pulled Jasper from his seat on the couch and right through the door slamming it behind them.

I am really happy for Emmett he hasn't gotten the chance to see his sister much at all in the past few years. With her going to school out in Phoenix and with him coaching it was pretty much just a hit and miss family relationship but he has always been there for he no matter what a e-mail a phone call anytime and anywhere. Emmett will do anything for his sister I got that. He told me once after he was done talking to her over the phone. Her boyfriend of 3 yrs and best friend pretty much her whole life has dumped her because she wasn't ready to take their relationship farther ."that fucker is extremely lucky lam not their because I WILL kill him lam not messing around man no one has the right to push Izz into anything she doesn't want or is ready for. She IS my sister and I WILL protect her by any and all means necessary " I feel for guy or guys that catch her eye when she gets here they will be in for one big ass grizzly surprise

**BPOV**

"please fasten your seat belts and prepared for landing" the voice over the loud speaker said.

I did as I was told and closed my eyes I was fine with the whole flying thing its just the take off and the landing that gets to me.

I can't believe this is actually happening I moved from phonic a place I have called home since forever. To only moved to Settle where the sun and the heat will be far away from me only to be replace with the cold and the rain. Along with my dad only an hour or so away from where I will be staying with my brother Emmett god how I miss him. I know it sounds really lame to say "he is the best brother in the world" but its true. I never felt more loved in my whole life now don't get my wrong my parents loved me and my moms new husband Phil dose too. Emmett just .. well. Ah I can't explain I guess you just have to see us together to know what I mean.

Once the plane had touched down and the polite gave us the all clear to move and exit the plane I started to scan the very pack terminal to see if I could catch a glimpse of my big oaf of a brother and his friend Jasper. Now you would think spotting these two will be easy with Emmett being as big as he is and well over 6ft and Jasper about the same height but with bright blonde hair and thinner. I was looking around when suddenly I was lifted off the ground by two VERY big arms and swing around till I thought I was going to puck. There was only one person I know who would do this in a area this crowed

"EMMMMMMMETTTTT!!!" I squealed as he came to a stop and placed me back on my now to dizzy feet. WOW head rush. When my sight came back to normal I turned around and just jumped right into his open arms and squeezed my leg wrapped tight around his waist as my arms went around his neck.

"Hey now where is my hug "sis"?

I took myself off Emmett only to be pick up by yet another strong hug this time by Jasper. Oh this is just going to be great I have missed these two so much and I just cant wait to see Rose and Alice too. I had girlfriends back home but none of them were nearly as close to me as they were they literately were like sisters to me and when I was with them I felt at "home"

After our very loud reunionthat ii am pretty sure the whole airport heard we walked out to Emmett's jeep that boy and his toys he just doesn't want to grow-up the thing was huge I had to get a lift from Jasper just to get my ass in the thing. On the way from the airport they were both talking at what seemed something like vampire speed telling me all the hot spots and where to go and where not to go with out him or jasper or their friend Edward.

I faniley get to meet the strange person behind so many stories Emmett had told me about. I found it odd that I never really met him at all we always seemed to miss each other just by a day or two coming or going from Christmas breaks or summer vacations ,but from what I been told he is a very talent musician and is working on an internship at the settle west hospital along with taking some summer courses to further his already vast education.

I had the guys stop at a local grocery store so I could picked up a few things for the dinner I was making them tonight. Emmett ...ALMOST.. refused saying that it was my first night there and we should all go out and kick it up a little I convinced him that I really didn't feel up to it that I just wanted a quite relaxing dinner with close friends and family and when I told him I was going to cook he did really objected anymore. The boys had already taken up all my stuff to Ems and Roses apartment I would be staying with them till Alice had her spare bedroom empty out. I was surprised really when she told me I could stay with her I was convinced Jasper would have been living there but they have talked about it and wasn't quite that ready for the next step in the relationship which worked out great for me Alive lived like 20 minutes from campus I could walk everyday I would love it. My walks were something I did when I found the time even if I didn't have time I made it. The walks were "My Time" I let my mind wonder over things, people, places everyhing I loved it.

Now why I thought I could carry three very large grocery bags in one head and two more in the other was beyond me. I was turning around concentrating very hard on where my feet were going I had almost cleared the back of the jeep when my damn sweater got caught on the door. I go stumbling back causing the jeeps door to fling father out and taking me with it making me lose two of the bags I had in my hands as I went crashing done on the cold wet pavement.

"Fuck! Just great" not here for 2 hours and the klutz strikes again I mumbled to myself. I started to stand up only to feel two smooth hands go around the back of my waist to help me stand and an electric flow shot through me like I have never felt before I turn around to say thanks to the person for helping me only to find my self looking in to the greenest set of eyes I have every seen .

**Alight so there you have chapter two like it love it hate it let me know. See that lil ol green button there hit it . It just might make Edward appear :-) lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I have gotten another few alerts so iam still taking it as a good sign. I am more then likely going to go back on the first chapter and reduce the ages I think so I can get a even flow of events if that make since lol I re read it and just seemed off with where lam going with this lol so please bare with me I will try to be understandable in my thought process. Oh I bet u guys already know this but I have no clue what so ever on the schooling , jobs or what have you the gang is taking on so once more Please bare with me this is a first for me lol. so on ward to more Edward and Emmett **

**I own nothing sad but true all characters belong to S.M.**

**EPOV**

Okay maybe Em and Jasper were right maybe I was stupid for taking summer courses but I just wanted to go that extra mile and look good for the hospital I would be interning at. I was making it out of my last class of the day. I only had 2 today in stand of the regular 3 my first class was cancel due to the professor having a personal day.. Well it ended in my favor to say the lest I can now go straight back to my apartment get starter on the papers that were assign and then had back over to Ems and Roses for dinner by six. It was already mid July I only had a few more weeks of class then I could enjoy what little summer I had off the big whopping 8 days before Med school started again .

I was quickly looking over what had to be done tonight before I left. I was in the parking lot of our apartment building when I heard a very small voice utter "fuck. just great" a little louder then I thought she intended to say. Looking up or should I say down to where the voice came from. My eyes were stricken by the sight of deep dark brown hair that was pulled away from her face in a light ponytail. To reveal a pale sweetheart face with no makeup just natural my eyes were drawn to her lips full pink once more natural no make up at all. It looked like my legs had a mind of their own before I even new it I was behind the young girl bending down so I could wrap my arms around her tiny waist

to help her stand back up .Oh sweet heaven she smelled like fresh strawberries.

As the strawberry scented angel got to her feet my mind went blank and when I mean blank I mean completely and utterly blank I am surprised I know my know my name right now. THINK CULLEN TALK DAMINT!.

"are you okay?' yes that's' good that works .man I am good! I I said to her smiling down towards her only to look upon the chocolate deaths of her eyes. I could have died right then and there and been a happy man.

"Here let me help you"I bent down picking up what the bag she was carrying spilled unto the ground gathering everything up I can find I placed it back in one of the bags took the other two she tried to carry shut the door to jeep she was besides .and asked her where she was heading. She told me that she was staying with her brother and his girlfriend she just moved to the area and was staying with them till her friend was able to get her spare bedroom cleaned out for her. NOW! If I have been listening to ALL that she just said and really actually looked at the JEEP she just gotten out of. In stand of letting my eyes wonder over long legs in tight jeans and a sinful sweeter and lips that just looked like they were begging for me to kiss and not to mention the sudden "salute" little Eddie had given her. II would be in sooooooooo much less trouble AND pain then i am in now.

We were heading up the stairs just making small talk when she came to a sudden stop.

"this is me " she said turning around to face me. OH!sweet lord would it be so wrong to just to go ahead pin her against this door.....

"So .." I said turning around to face her . Her back towards the door her eyes looking at me . Dammit she was biting her lip how in the good lord is that hot. Well I can do this its not like I never asked out women before this one is no different. Just for some reason strangely familiar. Taking a deep breath and in haling all the strawberry goodness which was her I said.

"I'm Edward.. you are.."

"Bella" she said quietly her eyes looked down at the floor towards her feet and I saw a beautiful blush creep up her neck and on to her checks .Taking my hand I gently lifted her chin so those chocolate eyes will have my full attention I leaned in turning my body into hers placing the bags I had down in my other hand onto the floor I place said hand on her hip she felt so tiny against my large hand fragile breakable almost

"Would you like to go.." but before I had the chance to speak my next words the door behind her swung open knocking my Bella .yes I said "MY Bella" so bite me! Off balance and falling backwards taking her with me.

"OH HELL NO.!!!"

I looked up from the tangles of arms and legs in what I thought was a very nice position of Bella and myself on the floor to see a sight worse then Death himself. I have never feared anyone or anything before now .NOW I just wish for death and death had a name and his name was Emmett Swan.

**I know this is a short one and I am sooooooooo sorry I always hate it when people post short one myself I just had to jump right in there with what I had in my head lol hell I am still shock I remember how I want this story to go! Lol **

**Okies so lam NOT dead still cant type and sure as hell cant spell wroth a damn but I got a couple more alerts and one ask me why I stopped and didn't finish it wasn't that I didn't want to I guess u can say I had brain freeze or what have you but in truth RL just SUCKS! I WILL TRY to keep this going as much as I can just PLEASE keep the reviews coming and or alerts too! Till then may we all hope to meet Edward in a parking building lot!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N . Okies this is an awesome way to get the strange that goes on in my head out! So be expecting more from me. I hope some of u that are reading this are following along okay with the story and how I tend to do things lol. With jumping from one yr ago to the present which is going to start in this chapter I think. Still saying this as a WARNING since I have no beta this is going to be badly written with horrible grammar and spelling so just be warned!**

**Still all Twilight belongs to SM but I do own my very own personal Jasper life size cut out! :-)**

**Present day **

**Empov**

"_**OH! Please that is not how it happen! Babe!" my sweet angle says right as she is smacking me upside my head**_

"_**OUCH Damn!" rubbing the spot where my so call angle hit me. I turned to look at her . All ready to tell her she was wrong and THAT IS how it happen I turned to sap and melted when she curled her lips in that smile that I knew too well because I did it to Bella to when I knew she was trying to lie Man maybe after all these years I rubbed off on Rose more then I thought I did. No that's' not it lam just whopped plain and simple.**_

"_**okay, okay so maybe Edward didn't coming 'running in' to tell us who he met"**_

"_**More like he and Bella fell in and you spazed and threaten my brother with bodily harm" the little munchkin piped in.**_

"_**no there was no THREATS on my life no THREATS at all.. "Edward said as him and Bella walked over hand in hand. I couldn't help but look at them he pulled out her chair for her pushed her in asked if she needed anything to drink. Then pulled up a chair as close as he could get to her and sat down .lacing his fingers with her his thumb rubbed across her hand ever so gently I could see the love he or should I say they have for each other its the same way I was with Rosalie when she wasn't slapping me for shit I didn't know I did!**_

"_**hey my man everything healed up!. Didn't ?" I looked over at Edward to see that stupid ass smirked he had plaster on his face . How my Izz found that "hot" is beyond me.**_

"_**yes Em everything did heal up fine. But every now and again I get this little "twitch" in two of my fingers they just tend to go all hay wire, but hey Bella hasn't complained so it may not be that serious"**_

"_**what..." oh oh oh ew ew ew so not going there why did he go there and I thought he was my boy. "OKAY ENOUGH INFORMATION!.my ears my ears" I said taking both my hands and placing them over my own ears and rocking back and forth singing "la la la la laa did not hear youEddiee did not hear you lalalal" okayeverythingg I did and said to Jazz was wrong and I take it all back!**_

_**Looking back up after hearing all the laughter coming from around me I just about missed Izz's hand come up and smack oh Eddie boy right across the head. I couldn't help but smile after that. Hell maybe Rosalie is rubbing off on Izz. **_

EmPov (past)

"I am hunnnnnngry!. Rosie isn't there any food in there come on babe I am starving." I whined yes I whined lam a big guy I need a lot of food to keep going plus I haven't eaten anything since we picked up Izz from the airport.

"No. you big baby unless you want the salad I was going to take to work with me tomorrow?"

WHAT rabbit food is she losing her mind I need actually food I don't see how girls do that shit!.

"Where is Izz she should be up here by now.?"

"well if u would of helped her with the rest of the bags inin stand of jumping out of the jeep like the wild man I saw from the widow and raced in here to find an empty fridge you might have had dinner by now" she said smiling that oh so angelic smile.

"OH OH OH listen I think I hear her food is coming sweeeeeeeeeeeeeet!" I said running to the door the lest I can do for my baby sister is open the door for her. As I got closer to the door I was able to hear talking defiantly Izz but wait was that Edward sure as hell sounded like him. I pressed my ear to the door for some odd reason my big brother alarm went off in full red mode. there was a quite thud against the door then ...

"I am Edward Cullen and you...."

"Bella"

"would u like to...?"

OH I don't think so now don't get me wrong I love Edward like a brother would do anything for him but I know THAT tone he was using I seen it use one too many times and I know the aftermath of said tone. And there is no way in hell that he is going to pull that shit with Izz no way!. I pulled that door open surprising not taking it off it hinges only to have what I suspected to fall in a tangle mess of limbs to be my dear friend Edward and my sweet innocent little sis. Looking down I was able to catch the smug smirk smirk that Edward had on is face.. oh so he liked being all tangled up in my sis. I don't think so... with all the force I had and surprising still not flinging poor Eddie boy through the wall I hauled Edward off Izz and push him up against the wall.

"Emmett!!!' I heard both Rosalie and Bella screamed

"Rose take Izz to the kitchen...NOW!" I said pushing the words through my teeth. without looking away from Edward .

"Emmett what the hell are you doing!?" Bella screamed hitting me on the back with tiny fist.

"go to the kitchen Izz..."...still hitting me with all her strength but damn I will give her credit the girl can hit when she wants to.

"kitchen now Isabella" she still didn't move. Dropping my hold on Edward for a monument oh I will be back thank god my apartment was small. I scooped up Izz flung her over my shoulder turned around headed straight for the kitchen Rose coming up behind me saying

"Emmett what the hell is wrong with you .. did u knock Edward out?" could have happen I think his head might had hit the wall a little to hard. Once in the kitchen I put Izz on the table speed out of the room before she had time to say anything told rose to stay in there with her and then blocked the kitchen door with the bookcase. Rose is going to kill me but oh well..

Heading back into the living room I walk in to find a barely there Edward.

"what the fuck EM!"

Picking him up and placing him back on his wall

"what the fuck ME. What about what the fuck you Edward?! I know what you were up to I heard that line so many times its not even funny and THAT tone you were using. There has been nights when me and you and Jazz were all roommates and jazz and I had to leave because after THAT tone was use the house was not quite! At all for the entire nite and on to the following morning!. If you think for one fucken second that lam going to let you take Izz out you have got something horrible wrong with you.! I practically screamed at him right as I drove my fist into my best friend of nearly 24 years stomach.

**Okay so what do I have here good bad toss it keep it . I need answers people! **


End file.
